This invention generally relates to an image reproduction system involving a matched compound camera and compound projector design, and in particular to the geometric arangement of the elements of both the camera system and the projection system according to the twelve-sided dodecahedron that enable the projection of apparently continuous images across the interior of a dome or spherical theater. It is also related to panoramic television camera and projection systems.